Nepgear
"I'm Planeptune's CPU Candidate! Nepgear!" is the human form of Purple Sister and also the little sister of Neptune. She first appears in mk2 and in the Manga. In mk2 it's up to the little sisters to save their older sisters. Much like her sister in the previous game, Nepgear is the main protagonist. She's the character controlling everything, such as who joins the party, events, and ending. Nepgear and the others sisters are set to return in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Nepgear uses a sword in human form. In HDD form she uses a gun blade. Also visit: *Nepgear Costumes *Nepgear (textures) *Weapons Personality In contrast to Neptune's hyper active and energetic behavior, Nepgear is a very shy girl who will over-apologize for even the tiniest of things. She's somewhat timid when it comes to things and people but friendly otherwise. Once she has made a friend, no matter what they think of her later she will hold them closely, such as when Uni angrily left and began to hate Nepgear upon finding out that Nepgear fled and left their sisters behind. Perhaps the only thing she shares with her older sister is the fact she is also an airhead. Not as much as Neptune to the point it's barely noticeable in comparison. Another thing she shows is sometimes a lack of sanity (though nowhere near as much as Neptune) and being somewhat naive. She is very respectful to others and has a very close bond with her sister. Who addresses her as "Nep-Jr.", while Compa likes to address her as "Gear-Chan" or in the English dub, "Ge-Ge." Nepgear has a tendency to go from being confident to scared whenever something bad happens. This is likely the trauma caused by her capture and imprisonment at the graveyard with her sisters for three years. Thankfully though, she is quick to snap out of it whenever her friends are in trouble or when they encourage her. Even Neptune seems to realize this at one point and even tells it to Nepgear to help her gain her confidence during their final confrontation with Magic the Hard. Nepgear is supposedly very popular among the boys as Neptune says how Nepgear was always turning down boys for dates. She also can be teasing now and then, such as saying "If you be a good boy, I'll give you a compliment" and teases IF when she begins acting bashful and sensitive around Compa after a scene/event takes place. In Neptunia Victory, it is revealed that Nepgear enjoys working with machines, and even managed to repair a giant mech (which would later be used as a summon for Neptune), indicating that she is likely a technological genius. She also behaves erratically when it comes to this hobby, to the point that even her sister questions her sanity. Purple Sister (HDD) Much like the others, when reaching a certain point Nepgear can transform into her HDD form: Purple Sister! At first she loses this power, but during her first battle with Linda an injured IF lends her power to Nepgear to kickstart it and gives her back her ability. Her personality so far seems to be somewhat the same when in comparison to Neptune's, whose personality changes to more confident, less air-headed, and serious. It is even commented by Neptune in Neptunia V that her personality remains consistent regardless of which form she's in. It's possible she may be less shy and more open in this form, and she seems to be more confident in herself too. She is still very kindhearted and will show mercy. Nepgear's main color in HDD form is white with lilac extra pieces. However, her power up form is a lot more revealing than the first and Purple Heart's combined. The color scheme going to Black-blue and bright lilac. Appearance In terms of appearance Nepgear seems to be older then Neptune, and is noticeably taller then her older sister. She is a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs are usually kept neatly brushed. Her eyes are slightly darker. Nepgear's outfit is somewhat similar to Neptune's but with more reserved styling, almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to Neptune's own. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button. As , she looks to be the younger sister then, being shorter/smaller then Purple Heart. Her hair becomes a brighter shade with a very slight pink tone added and lengthens to her knees while her bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen. Her eyes turn a bright blue color and her hairclip is now a round white piece with a blue center. While her primary HDD form color is white, Purple sister is usually seen in the upgrade form consisting of a black bikini-esque outfit with parts of purple and smaller blue glowing pieces. The top/chest part is connected around the neck while her gloves and boots are above elbow and knee length. The hair piece is black. Her normal HDD form resembles a white bathing suit with a revealing chest piece colored a bright lilac shade. It connects around the neck with similar gloves and boot pieces. It appears this will be her HDD form for Neptunia Victory. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2 Prologue: 3 years before She is first shown looking on in fear as the CPU's battle CFW Magic in Gamindustri Graveyard. When the Hearts were defeated, Nepgear was caught in the process after unsuccessfully pleading for Magic to stop. 3 years later, Compa managed to cut Nepgear loose while IF was fighting off the enemy so that she could escape and she uses the rest of her Crystal Power on Judge so that IF and Compa could escape. After using her powers drain out she faints and nearly dies. It is said she was asleep for a week. Chapter 1: When they return to Planeptune she meets Histoire after waking up and learns of how bad things have gotten lately. The three do a few guild missions to help Nepgear get back on her feet. However, Nepgear is traumatized by her capture and lacks the resolve to transform. On a mission to see the mascot they encounter Linda who was on a mission to destroy the mascot and easily overpowers them at first. Linda attempts to kill Nepgear, but she is saved by IF who takes the hit for her. IF then lends her power to Nepgear, and she regains her powers to transform and easily defeats Linda. Linda still manages to destroy the mascot, but luckily the disc manages to store some of it's power and sends it to Nepgear. The three eventually return to Histoire who tells them to find the other CPU Candidates to help. Chapter 2: After the quest introductions, the group heads to Lastation to search for crystals where they run into Uni who is also on the same quest. Nepgear and Uni became fast friends and they set out to quest together. This was until Linda shows up and the two transformed into their HDD mode. After defeating Linda in their transformation modes, the two girls returned to their human form where Uni was caught by surprise that Nepgear is able to transform. Upset that Nepgear left the Hearts behind, including her sister, she runs away leaving a worried Nepgear. Later the group went to the basilicom in Lastation and met the Oracle, Kei who is in charge when Noire is absent. Endings In the Conquest ending, she recalls Arfoire's final haunting message to her about how things in her world will get worse and worse, as without competition or conflict, humanity can no longer progress and will eventually stagnate. Nepgear replies that she will never allow it to happen and states that she will do whatever it takes to prevent that outcome, regardless of whatever methods she may implement. Though, she ominously realizes that the guilt of her past actions and the weight of her new responsibilites as the sole CPU of Gamindustri are slowly but surely deteriorating her sanity. In the True Ending: Nepgear and her friends celebrate their victory against the final boss and head for home. In the Normal Ending, she is crowned the new CPU of Planeptune and is giving a speech before Neptune and the other CPU's show up. In the Planeptune Ending, she is shown to spending quality time with Neptune. In the Lastation Ending, Uni forces Nepgear to fight her after losing against Noire. In the Lowee Ending, Nepgear reads books with Rom and Ram, while using Blanc as a human pillow. In the Leanbox Ending, Vert makes her cosplay and dress in other embarassing dresses, much to Nepgear's dismay. In the Human Ending, she is shown to have a slumber party with her human friends (IF, Compa, Gust, Cave, 5pb., Falcom, Nisa). Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory While Histoire was trying to transport Neptune back to her world, Nepgear accidentally fell in and land in the parallel world (and Noire). Later, Neptune and the other CPUs dump the responsibilities of the babies to her, much too her dismay. When Neptune and Plutia came back from Leanbox, Nepgear was in a state of depression that her sister "replaced" her. In order to make her feel better, Neptune told her she love her, she isn't a replacement and that she can come with them. Nepgear was happy once again and decide to help her sister with Vert. Neptune told Nepgear to keep her identity as a CPU a secret so that it doesn't give the wrong idea. However, Vert already found out what she is. All of the CPUs in the parallel world are attached to her (especially Vert and Pururut). Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation Episode 1 events: Goes with Neptune to do goddess work at Lastation. At Lastation in the dogoo fight, Uni was taking pictures of Nepgear fighting the Dogoo, but the in the fight, the dogoo started licking Nepgear and the others after the fight. At Planeptune, the shares in Planeptune increased not because the quest Neptune completed, but Uni's Nepgear pictures she posted on the internet. Episode 2 events: Episode 3 events: Nepgear helps Vert with the party. When getting the food, Pirachu drops the anticrystal and Nepgear fails to get it because she didn't know it was an anticrystal. Compa gives the anticrystal back to Pirachu, not knowing its an anticrystal, and Pirachu falls in love with her. Later, during the party when Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert hear Leanbox has monster trouble they quickly leave go to kill the monsters, but they are strong. Back at the party, Nepgear worries about her sister. Rom asked if Neptune is weak; Nepgear says no, because Neptune is the strongest person she knows. During the monster fight, Arfoire appears and traps the CPU's with the 3 anticrystals, and says that the strong monsters were just a trap to get the CPU's. Nepgear and IF drive to the monster fight because Nepgear felt uneasy. Nepgear and IF see the CPU's captured and Nepgear tries to save them but IF stops her. Episode 4 events: When the CPU's get captured. Episode 5 events: Episode 6 events: In Lastation, Uni worries about her sister Noire so Nepgear helps her. Powers and Abilities Nepgear is a well-rounded character who arguably may be the strongest in the second game. While not as high as her sister, she has strong attack power that can do good damage to bossess. She also possess strong magic power, very good defenses, decent avd and speed, and strong tech and luck. Her HP and AP are also high. Nepgear is also somewhat broken, due to a few reasons. The first is her special ability to allow her partner to disable the damage limit. This allows for attacks to do more than 9999 damage and can be dangerous when using certain partner skills. She also has a move called Celestial Severance that when she is in HDD form can kill bosses in two to four uses. With the exception of Blanc and Noire, Nepgear can achieve special pair combos depending on who she is paired with. All four sisters together can also execute a special move. Quotes For a list of Nepgear's battle quotes, click here 'As Nepgear' *''"What the goodness?!"'' *''"Hey, you got a text message!" *"Peril in Gamindustri! CPU Candidates, Assemble!"'' *''"I'm Planeptune's CPU Candidate! Nepgear!"'' *''"This is the dark path I've chosen to walk alone."'' *''"Game systems bring people together, and even arguing over which to play is better than nothing. We have to work hard and make sure days like this can happen forever."'' *''"May I call you....my brother?"'' *''"I-Im so sorry!"'' *''"I can no longer get married... Nobody will want me... Ugh... This is terrible, big sister..."'' *''"What...the...HELL, NEPTUNE?!"'' *''"I'm unwanted, after all... I really -must- be a boring and uninteresting protagonist..."'' 'As Purple Sister' *''"CPU Nepgear has arrived!"'' *''"Don't belittle me just because I'm a CPU candidate!"'' *''"I'm so sorry! I really am! Please save me, Neptune!"'' Gallery Also visit the Textures page. Trivia *Nepgear is based on a Sega Game Gear, or at least inspired by it. **Some fans believe she's meant to embody a more modern Sega portable, with the "gear" part being a reference to the other system. *Compared to her relatives (Neptune/Purple Heart and Plutia/Iris Heart), she has a far better balanced personality in her two forms. *Possibly to symbolize their status, Neptune wears two hairclips while Nepgear only has one. **This may also be a reference to the maximum number of D-Pads supported by each console that the two are based on. The Sega Neptune is equipped with two controller ports, while the Sega Game Gear requires a link cable to play with more than one player. *While her primary color is white, Neptune's is black in HDD form. Though her upgrade is Black, but in Neptunia Victory, she goes back to the white version of the HDD form. *Hair/facial wise, she remains the least unchanged in HDD form. *Nepgear is seen giving a speech during Neptune's absence in the normal ending. *While everyone else has an accurate swimsuit depiction on the magazine cover, Nepgear's can be seen with some differences when compared to her in-game pictures. *As shown in her image with Cave, Nepgear's outfit is see-through when damp enough. *Nepgear and 5pb. are the only girls to change their normal form hair-dos, as seen by the Lastation ending where she wears it in a ponytail for Nepgear and a ponytail for 5pb. when she was in the hot springs. *In a recent popularity poll, Nepgear has placed third with a total of 1032 points, just behind Neptune. This makes her the most popular CPU Canadiate. *Nepgear has a habit of saying "Goodness" when surprised. *In Neptune Victory, she sometimes has a Yukkuri face like Neptune, which based on a touhou meme of considerable infamy. *Speaking of Touhou, the pose struck by Nepgear after using her M.P.B.L. SP move is strangely reminiscent of a pose from a dance in this video made by a popular Japanese dance group set to the song Bad Apple!! by Japanese artisit Nomico, which is itself based on a track of the same name from Touhou 3 - Lotus Land Story. *Most notable about Nepgear is her abstinance to profanity. She has only cursed once in the entire series when she was left behind in the Ultradimension due to Plutia's clumsiness in the Good Ending of Neptunia Victory. *In Victory, it is revealed that Nepgear loves robots really much, and gets sad if they get destroyed. *Nepgear's Weapons are a reference to the Gundam franchise. The Schwertgewehr, one of her normal weapons, is named and designed after the same weapon used by the GAT-X 105 Sword Strike Gundam. Furthermore her weapon in CPU form seems to be based on the Long Blade Rifle of the RX-124 Gundam TR-6 Woundwort and it's successor Units. Category:Female character Category:Planeptune residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:CPU candidates Category:Character with healing abilities Category:Nepgear Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia: Idol PP character